


Alastor Headcanons

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Hazbin Headcanons, Theories, and Character Studies [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Some headcanons I have about our strawberry pimp
Series: Hazbin Headcanons, Theories, and Character Studies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754002
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Alastor Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivzie and her brain.

Someone wanted me to list my Alastor headcanons, so here we go!

 _Alastor has a tail_ : I'm not sure if it's confirmed or denied that he has one. I do know that Vivziepop left it in the air because she's not sure if it would add to Alastor's aesthetics.

 _Alastor's hair tufts are real ears_ : I think it's revealed that the only demons with ears are Husk and Hellhounds, but I like the idea of Alastor's ears being expressive and convey his actual emotions, like his eyes and the curl of his lips.

 _Alastor does not have a large turf_ : He came off to me as someone who prefers quality over quantity. The only thing he has that can be called his turf is his radio tower and the area around it. Speaking of…

 _His Radio Tower is in a swampy area_ : The bayous of Louisiana have a special place in Alastor's cold heart.

 _His mother was a white French woman_ : It would make since given the time period. If he had kept his lineage a secret, it would be less obvious if his mother was white and of middle class. She was strong-willed and deeply cared for Alastor and loved her witch doctor lover. Alastor inherited her charisma and dancing abilities.

 _His father was a black Creole man who dabbled in Louisiana voodoo_ : His father was a sharply dressed witch doctor who lived in a hut near the New Orleans bayou. He once gave Alastor a talisman made from a deer vertebra as a protective charm. Alastor would often visit his father's hut with an animal he shot for him to prepare before taking it to his mother for jambalaya. May or may not knew Dr. Facilier personally. Alastor inherited his father's charm and singing.

 _His relationship with both parents were positive_ : His mother and father are very loving people towards him. Because of such matrimony is illegal, they kept it a secret. It doesn't stop Alastor from visiting his father. Both parents died during the Great Depression, his mother near the end of the first year by a robber – not long before Alastor started killing – and his father was hanged by KKK members hours before Alastor was killed. (That got dark)

 _Alastor is not a cannibal_ : I just don't support it anymore. However, if it is 100% confirmed that he is one, then I'll change my mind.

 _Alastor didn't start his killings until sometime after the stock market crashed_ : I just thought about the interesting timing of his death (1933) being that it was 4 to 5 years into the Great Depression. Given that crime rates skyrocketed during the beginning of the decade – according to _(Violent crime rates may have risen at first during the Depression (in 1933, nationwide homicide mortality rate hit a high for the century until that point, at 9.7 per 100,000 people))_ – I can imagine that some of his killings went unnoticed.

 _He was mistaken for a deer when he died_ : Alastor was in the swamps when a group of hunters mistook him for a buck and sent their dogs after him out of desperation.

 _Rosie was a teacher to Alastor when he came to Hell_ : Both a headcanon and theory. Like Cherri and Angel, Rosie taught Alastor a thing or two about Hell.

 _Alastor likes cats_ : A dog hater? Then, he must be a cat lover. That's why he likes Husk.

 _Human Alastor_ : He was not pale-skinned, instead having a light mocha shade with his dark drown hair. His skin was light enough to not give him a stigma during the time period. This imagine of Human!Alastor is definitely more charming. Speaking of appearances…

 _Alastor has hooves for feet and he has red fur_ : I like Abbeytherat's description of his appearance for their story.

 _Alastor and Angel_ : I imagined their relationship being similar to Zoro and Sanji, they'll bicker and annoy each other but will have each other's backs when the situation calls for it.

 _He has an incredibly high metabolism_ : How else he could eat a lot and still be very thin?

 _His hair is soft_ : What? I like soft hair. My sister has thick locks that practically absorbs water.

 _The 'x' on his forehead is a sore spot_ : I'm sure that's where he was shot and considering he hated the way died.

 _Alastor does not understand modern slang_ : (AD – Sex is the GOAT!) (A *slightly disturbed* – …You had sex with a goat?) or (V – You can't just go ghost like that!) (A – I'm not a ghost.) or this (AD – Bye, Felicia!) (A – I believe he calls himself Sir Pentious, my dear.)

 _Alastor uses a vintage cradle phone as a way of wireless communication_ : Since he will less likely – i.e. never – have a hellphone. I love those designs. Although, I can see him use a radio for similar use.

 _He has a weak spot for Niffty_ : It's cute! Need I say more?

 _Alastor doesn't like to use holy weapons_ : His logic is that it takes the fun out everything.

**BONUS:**

_Alastor would find the chaos that followed with the COVID-19_ _funny_ : Without a doubt, I'm sure his sadistic self would find our suffering and stupidity hilarious. I recommend listening to his (Ed's) important announcement of 'WASH YOUR HANDS!' Lol


End file.
